Obsidian Rhapsody
by NameIs
Summary: Cet homme était la tentation même. Sirius Black, un des meilleurs agents de Lord Voldemort. Remus Lupin, un Auror qui a involontairement juré de sauver l'homme déchu. Quand une rencontre inattendue a lieu, un jeu de séduction commence. UA RLSB.
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Cobalt violet

Titre original: **Obsidian Rhapsody**

Auteur: Cobalt Violet

Traductrice: NameIs.

_**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un UA :**_

_**1 : **__Sirius Black n'a jamais rencontré Remus Lupin ou James Potter quand il était à Poudlard, donc les Maraudeurs n'existent pas__**. 2 : **__Cette histoire se déroule quand les quatre garçons (homme ^^) ont vingt quatre ans. __**3 :**__ Extrêmement important ! Voldemort est arrivé au pouvoir et James et Remus font partis des Aurors qui essayent de l'arrêter. Peter et Sirius sont du côté de Voldemort. Ce ne sont donc pas les gentils (bon, ok, Peter ne l'a jamais été mais bon…)_

**XXX**

_Chapitre 1_

_Il y a quelques années, un groupe d'archéologue creusèrent près des jardins d'un château dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Ils espérèrent retrouver des restes d'animaux préhistoriques, mais ils trouvèrent quelque chose de tout à fait différent._

_Un journal intime. A peine lisible, couvert de crasse. Il n'avait pas l'air si vieux, mais ce qui intéressa le plus les archéologues, ce fut les noms et le message écrits à l'intérieur de la couverture. C'était des noms étranges, et le message l'était encore plus. On aurait dit un extrait de poème, mais aucun des hommes ne sut l'identifier._

_Sirius Black et Remus Lupin_

_« Pour mon chéri, quand nous serons partis,_

_J'espère que notre histoire continuera à survivre,_

_Et saura marquer sa place dans le ciel._

_Et sache que si je meurs,_

_Que l'amour surpasse tout,_

_Même le Lord Noir._

_Notre amour est fort et vivra,_

_Même, mon chéri, quand nous serons partis… »_

_Le reste du poème était illisible et les archéologues l'amenèrent au laboratoire pour pouvoir nettoyer le reste de la boue. Ce fut un processus délicat qui prit des mois, mais peu à peu, une histoire commença à émerger …_

**XXX**

« Lupin ! » Minerva McGonagall courut jusqu'à un escalier en pierre, sa respiration douloureuse. « LUPIN ! », cria-t-elle, beaucoup plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte en chêne épais. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son souffle et martela la porte de ses deux poings.

A l'intérieur de la petite chambre, Remus Lupin se redressa en sursaut. Ses cheveux courts bruns – très légèrement striés d'argent, pas gris- étaient ébouriffés, ce qui le faisait ressembler légèrement à son meilleur ami, James Potter. Pendant un instant, son esprit confus se demanda ce qu'était ce bruit exceptionnellement fort qui provenait de la porte. Il lui fallut trois ou quatre secondes pour reconnaitre la voix.

« REMUS LUPIN LEVES TOI ! IL Y A EU UNE AUTRE ATTAQUE ! »

Une autre attaque ? Remus fit glisser une main sur son visage las alors qu'il sortait de son lit. Il mit la robe qui lui vint en première. Pas encore … son estomac semblait se torde de douleur. Aucun doute là dessus, aujourd'hui l'attendait une 'scène de crime'. Sa bouche se tordit d'amertume à cette pensée. Ça allait être sans aucun doute une belle maison en ruine, probablement qui laisserait échapper encore quelques fumées, des corps … oh oui, il y avait toujours des corps. Son estomac se tordit à nouveau, des innocents, toujours des innocents, assassinés par Lord Voldemort lui-même, ou par un de ses disciples. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient refusé de se joindre à lui ? Parce qu'ils étaient une menace ? Son cœur se serra alors qu'il se précipitait pour ouvrir la porte et affronter Minerva. Parce qu'ils avaient été des Aurors pouvant faire la différence ? Il frémit à cette pensée. La prochaine victime pourrait être James, ou sa femme, Lily, ou même…

« Moi. », murmura-t-il doucement.

« Quoi ? », cassa McGonagall, impatiente.

« Rien. » Remus secoua la tête pour faire partir sa peur. « Où ? » C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Les lèvres de la vieille femme et son visage prirent une expression encore plus sombre.

« A huit kilomètres d'ici. », dit-elle après un instant de silence. « Un endroit appelé Sable Retreat, un ancien élève y habitait avec sa famille. » Elle s'interrompit et ses yeux devinrent flous, comme si elle voyait autre chose que ce qui était devant elle. « … Mais nous avons perdus sa trace après qu'il est parti pour avoir un emploi. » Elle poussa un soupir. « Il était un de mes meilleurs élèves. », dit-elle. « Très bon en métamorphose. »

Sa rêverie fut brusquement interrompue par l'arrivée d'une troisième personne, qui arriva de nulle part.

« Ah Minerva, je vois que vous êtes arrivé ici avant moi », dit doucement Dumbledore d'un air absent. « J'espère que vous avez informé Remus de la situation ? » Il sourit légèrement, mais ses yeux bleus avaient l'air extrêmement fatigué.

« Oui, oui. Je viens de lui dire pour la maison des Black. »

_Black_… Le nom provoqua quelque chose dans la mémoire de Remus, mais il ne se rappelait pas quoi. Il regarda les lunettes demi-lune de Dumbledore. Demi-lune. Il frissonna en se rappelant qu'il lui restait _seulement deux semaines_. Se sentant un peu malade à l'idée de subir une autre transformation, il essaya de se concentrer sur les choses plus importantes.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. », dit Minerva. « Nous avons besoin de nous y rendre rapidement au cas où … au cas où il y aurait des survivants. Les Black sont évidemment contre…Vous-Savez-Qui, nous leur devons tant »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et, en même temps, les trois sorciers transplanèrent à l'aide de leurs baguettes.

**XXX**

La salle était faite de grosses pierres noires, à l'exception de deux torches vacillantes qui se trouvaient accrochées de chaque coté de l'imposant trône. Sur le trône était assis un homme, son visage cruel et calculateur observait un homme arriver et s'incliner devant lui. L'homme assis sourit en regardant l'homme, toujours incliné devant lui.

« Allons. » La voix était froide, comme de la glace. « Tu sais que tu n'avez pas besoin de faire cela avec moi, mon bon ami. »

« Sir. » L'homme se redressa légèrement et la lueur des flambeaux illuminèrent son beau visage. Un nez droit, le regard déterminé, des yeux gris étincelants, des cheveux brillants. « J'ai des nouvelles sur le déroulement des actions. »

« Dis-moi. » Une main pâle vint caresser un serpent, qui était resté jusqu'à présent invisible.

« Les Aurors agissent comme prévus, mon seigneur. » La voix de l'homme était rauque. « Ils vont à Sable Retreat. » Il détourna un instant son visage bronzé pour regarder vers l'un des rideaux rouges de la salle. « Le loup-garou est avec eux. » Il se retourna, souriant légèrement. « Je pense que vous voulez que j'agisse aussi … discrètement que possible pour le capturer, mon seigneur ? »

« Il n'y aura pas besoin d'aller à sa recherche. Il viendra nous chercher au moment venu… et bien, il va plutôt venir te chercher. » Il se mit à rire tout à coup. « Préviens les autres, nous voulons lui faire bon accueil quand il arrivera. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sourit.

« Très bien mon seigneur. » Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand la voix froide l'arrêta.

« Et puisque ce sera à ta recherche qu'il partira, je pense que je vais te laisser le plaisir de le convaincre de se joindre à nous. »

« Merci mon seigneur. »

**XXX**

Il avait eu raison, pensa-t-il lamentablement en marchant à travers les décombres de la maison. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu raison. Remus soupira. Pour une fois, il aurait souhaité avoir tort. Etait-ce trop demander ? Apparemment oui. Il continua à dégager les débris à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait être en vie. Derrière lui, il entendait Dumbledore, Minerva et Mondingus Fletcher et plusieurs Aurors chuchoter, en état de choc, à la vue de ce qui avait été un bâtiment magnifique et qui était maintenant un tas de cendres brûlantes.

Soudain, parmi un tas de briques cassées, quelque chose bougea légèrement. Les yeux grands ouverts et les mains tremblantes, Remus tomba à genoux pour enlever les briques sur son chemin. Tout à coup, sans avertissement, ses doigts rencontrèrent de la peau. Il dégagea un gros bloc de briques pour révéler un homme couvert de poussière aux cheveux grisonnants.

« Lupin ? », demanda McGonagall en arrivant vers lui suivit de près par Dumbledore. Minerva sortit sa baguette. « Il est inconscient. », dit-elle après avoir examiné l'homme.

L'homme repris soudainement conscience, l'air remplissant ses poumons.

« Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? », croassa-t-il tout à coup, les yeux fixés sur les personnes devant lui, ne semblant pas reconnaitre les deux personnes âgées derrière Remus. « Où est Martha ? » Il toussa fortement et Remus fut très inquiet en voyant un petit filet de sang sortir de sa bouche.

« Matha ? », demanda-t-il aussi doucement que possible. « Qui est Martha ? »

« Sa femme. », dit doucement Dumbledore derrière Remus. « Nous l'avons trouvée… » Il s'interrompit, sachant très bien ce qu'allait conclure le loup-garou.

« Elle est … »

« Oui. »

Remus se retourna pour regarder l'homme dont l'attention semblait être concentrée sur lui, ignorant les deux autres personnes âgées.

« Votre femme… », commença-t-il, ne sachant pas comment apprendre a nouvelle. « Elle est … et bien… » Son bégaiement fut coupé brusquement par la toux de l'homme. La taille du filet de sang augmenta.

« Je sais. », dit-il soudainement, et il agrippa l'épaule de Remus. « Elle est morte non ? » Il sourit doucement. « Je savais qu'elle le serait… mais nous ne serons pas séparés pour longtemps. » Il toussa encore et eu du mal à respirer pendant quelques minutes. Une fois qu'il est repris le contrôle, il regarda à nouveau Remus. « Il y a quelque chose que vous devez faire… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais sa poigne était plus forte que jamais.

Les yeux Ambres de Remus s'écarquillèrent quant il baissa les yeux vers l'ancien propriétaire de Sable Retreat.

« Quoi ? », murmura-t-il en baissant la tête pour entendre mieux le mourant. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour soulager votre douleur ? » C'était une question stupide, et les yeux de l'homme brillèrent d'amusement.

« Non, c'est …mon…mon fils. », il sourit légèrement, un sourire dépourvu d'humour.

« Mais… Votre fils a disparu. » Remus secoua doucement la tête et s'apprêtait à se retirer de l'emprise de l'homme, convaincu qu'il délirait. « Il est probablement mort… Le Ministère l'a recherché… » Il s'interrompit quand l'homme secoua la tête durement, provoquant une quinte de toux impressionnante et derrière Lupin, Dumbledore se tourna pour appelé un Médicomage le plus rapidement possible.

« _Non_. », siffla l'homme, regardant droit dans les yeux de Remus. « Il a fait … Il est… » Il soupira et s'allongea doucement, la force le quittant petit à petit. « … Il est vivant… Très vivant… » Ses yeux commencèrent à se refermer et ses paroles suivantes n'eurent aucun sens. « S'occuper de lui…Le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres…Puissant. » Remus se pencha plus près pour entendre les derniers mots. « Vous êtes sa rédemption. », murmura l'homme avant de s'effondrer brusquement, sa main glissant de l'épaule de Remus.

« Lupin ? », dit Minerva McGonagall d'un ton calme, presque sympathique pendant que Remus se levait et se retournait vers elle.

« Non. », murmura-t-il. « C'est … c'est inutile d'avoir un Médicomage maintenant. », soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux avec lassitude. « C'était Orion Black ? », demanda-t-il tout à coup, incertain. « C'était le propriétaire de … et bien … ça ? »

« Oui. », répondit Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? »

« Il a dit quelque chose à propos de son fils. » Les mots sortaient de sa bouche et il était impossible de les arrêter maintenant. « Il a dit quelque chose à propos du serviteur de Seigneur noir, et …et bien… Sirius Black serait encore en vie. » Il observa leur réaction. McGonagall chancela et s'agrippa au bras de Dumbledore, son visage pâle comme de la craie. Dumbledore avait l'expression faciale vide, mais ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés.

« Impossible. », réussit à dire finalement McGonagall. « Black a disparu depuis trois ans.

« Mais son père… », commença Remus, mais il fut coupé par Dumbledore.

« Son esprit était sans doute en train de délirer, Lupin. » Il lui dit un léger sourire. « Sirius Black est mort. »

Remus ne dit rie. Il se détourna et regarda vers la forêt qui longeait la pelouse bien entretenue. Une légère brise balaya les quelques feuilles. Puis, soudain, de nulle part, un gros chien noir apparut à l'entrée de la forêt, s'asseyant par terre avec la langue qui pendait légèrement, comme s'il venait de faire un sprint. Les sourcils froncés, Remus regarda de plus près le chien. Sa queue battit une fois et il regarda derrière lui, encore haletant.

S'il s'agissait d'un Sinistros, il avait l'air très sympathique.

Un cri jaillit de derrière le Loup-garou, lui informant que l'équipe médicale venait d'arriver. Il se retourna pour voit un homme vêtu d'un vêtement blanc occulter les propriétaires morts de Sable Retreat. Les sourcils froncés, Remus sentit une pointe de tristesse en voyant le corps d'Orion Black se faire emmener. Il retourna son attention sur la forêt.

Le chien avait complètement disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Cobalt violet

Titre original: **Obsidian Rhapsody**

Auteur: Cobalt Violet

Traductrice: NameIs.

_**Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se déroule à notre époque, alors que le journal trouvé dans le chapitre précédent est, en fait, le futur. Il est découvert environ dix à vingt ans après les évènements qui se passent dans cette histoire.**_

**XXX**

_Chapitre 2_

_**Sept mois plus tard**_

Remus frissonna alors qu'il attendait dans la sombre ruelle derrière les Trois Balais. Il attendait avec anxiété James pour retourner à l'intérieur chaud du bar. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, ressemblant à des diamants. La lune, qui était en déclin, avait l'air pâle sur son perchoir parce qu'elle fournissait une toute petite quantité de lumière.

« Lunard ? »

Remus sursauta alors que James revenait silencieusement vers son ami qui l'attendait.

« Où étais-tu ? », demanda Remus, inquiet. « Je t'ai attendu pendant une demi-heure ! »

James haussa les épaules alors qu'il tirait deux bouteilles de l'intérieur de son manteau.

« Voilà, la Bièraubeurre va te réchauffer. » Voyant le regard noir de Remus, il soupira. « Oh, très bien, je suis allé parler à Mme Rosmerta… Et puis je n'ai pas pu sortir ok ? » Il tapait du pied et se frottait les mains. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réservé deux chambres, pour que nous puissions aller directement après eux. »

« Personne ne soupçonne quelque chose ? » Remus regarda le visage de James dans la pénombre « Personne n'a posé des questions sur les Aurors ? »

« Non. » James secoua la tête, puis attrapa la main de son ami. « Viens, il fait froid ici … »

« Oui, je sais. », fit remarquer Remus. « Je t'attendais ici. »

« Raison de plus pour rentrer ! »

En levant les yeux au ciel, le Loup-garou était sur le point de rentrer dans l'auberge quand il entendit un léger gémissement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », exigea-t-il, en s'arrêtant pour regarder dans la ruelle. En voyant le regard vide de James, il développa. « Ce bruit, comme un animal blessé. » Il fit un geste de la main. « Une sorte de gémissement. »

« Désole Rem', j'ai rien entendu, peut-être que … » Il fut coupé par Remus qui lui mit la main sur la bouche.

« Ça l'a à nouveau fait ! »

« Mmph. »

« Ça pourrait être un pauvre chiot abandonné. »

« Mm. »

« Ça ressemble à un chien non ? »

« MmpH ! » James agita ses mains dans un geste compliqué, essayant de dire à Remus qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre à cause de sa main. Mais son ami ne le regardait pas, il lui donna donc un coup de pied au tibia.

« Aie ! » Remus laissa tomber sa main de la bouche de James pour se frotter son os, désormais douloureux. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, imbécile ! » Il siffla entre ses dents. « Ça fait mal. » Il s'éloigna en boitant de son ami. « Je voulais juste demander. »

« Et je voulais simplement te donner raison. », répondit innocemment James. « Mais je ne pouvais pas parce que quelqu'un avait sa main sur ma bouche, alors je me suis forcé d'exprimer mes opinions d'une autre façon. » Il sourit légèrement. « Maintenant, on peut rentrer ? Il fait froid ici. » Il souffla un jet de buée de sa bouche. « Tu vois ? On reste plus longtemps et on se transforme en glaçon. » Il frissonna et tira le manteau de Remus quand celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il boitait vers la rue principale.

« Où tu vas ? » Il se hâta de rattraper son ami, qui se dirigeait vers la ruelle. « Allez, il n'y a rien … » James ne se rendit compte que Remus s'était arrêter que quand il lui fonça dessus. Titubant légèrement, il se rattrapa à son ami pour ne pas finir sur les pavés glacés.

Ils se tenaient devant un gros tas de carton avec écrit dessus : 'Ménagerie de Mme Millicent-toute sorte de créature pour tout type de sorcier.' James leva un sourcil.

« C'est une très belle pile de boite Remus. » dit-il, une sorte d'apaisement dans la voix. « Oui, c'est très bien, mais pouvons-nous RENTRER A L'INTERIEUR S'IL TE PLAIT ? » Il souffla quand Remus ne fit pas attention à lui, et tapa du pied pour essayer de les réchauffer.

Remus avait oublié que son ami était là. Ses sens de Loup-garou étaient toujours puissants, ce qui était une bonne chose pour un Aurors, mais c'était parfois très embêtant. Il pouvait tout sentir. Il sentait du sang, du sang frais, qui battait à travers un corps vivant mais ce n'était pas le sang de James, c'était du sang d'animal, mais un peu bizarre tout de même. Ses oreilles captèrent un faible gémissement et il s'élança à nouveau dans les derniers mètres, enlevant les boîtes congelés de ses doigts pâles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? », demanda James avec lassitude. « Vraiment Remus, je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment du mois … » Il s'arrêta quand con ami se mit à genoux à côté d'une sombre forme. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il le rejoignit et regarda par terre. « Oh… Je vais aller euh…Je vais aller chercher de l'aide… » Il recula et sprinta vers les Trois Balais.

Remus le remarqua à peine quand il tendit une main pour toucher la fourrure gelée du chien qui était couché parmi les boîtes.

« Mon pauvre. », murmura-t-il doucement, caressant toujours sa fourrure. « Comment t'ais-tu fais cela ? » Ses yeux parcoururent le corps du chien, regardant les blessures, et il remarqua une légère enflure ay niveau d'une de ses pattes arrière. « Je pense que tu t'ais foulé la patte. », dit-il en touchant légèrement la zone blessée.

Le chien glapit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant une couleur grise inhabituelle alors qu'il lançait un regard accusateur à Remus. Son regard semblait dire : « Garde tes mains sur toi, ça fait mal. »

« Désolé. », apaisa Remus, retirant sa main. « Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… Regarde… James revient. »

En effet, James, accompagné de Mme Rosmerta, avait un panier ainsi qu'une couverture.

« Ici. », dit-elle. « Enroule ça autour de son corps et aide Remus à soulever le pauvre chou. »

« Moi ? », demanda James, soudainement horrifié. « Cette chose va certainement m'arracher mon bras ! » Il avait raison d'être nerveux, parce que le chien était maintenant en train de grogner. Par un léger grognement, mais un bruit sourd. James s'éloigna rapidement et jeta la couverture sur Remus. « Tiens, fait le si tu veux. »

Remus prit la couverture, souriant légèrement, et il se tourna vers le chien qui cessa immédiatement de grogner et commença à battre de la queue. Alors que le Loup-garou se pencha de plus près, il remarqua que son regard était tout à fait intelligent et un peu méfiant.

« Hey. », dit doucement Remus. « Je vais juste te mettre la dedans. » Il brandit la couverture. « Et puis nous allons te rentrer au chaud et te donner à manger, d'accord ? » Alors qu'il parlait, il entoura soigneusement l'animal et le souleva facilement.

Rosmerta siffla entre ses dents, ses yeux brillants.

« Il est plus fort qu'il ne parait non ? » Elle montra Remus de la tête et James acquiesça.

Remus rentra dans le bar, suivit de près de James qui ne voulait pas que l'animal attaque son ami.

En poussant la porte, il se précipita après Remus et s'assis sur le tabouret le plus proche.

« Mince Remus. », lui dit James alors que Remus était en train de bander la patte du chien. « Madame Rosmerta est très impressionné par ta force. »

Remus ne sembla pas tenir compte de ce qu'il disait et continua à calmer le chien en le caressant doucement et en lui marmonnant des choses. James le regarda ramasser une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et en verser une partie dans une soucoupe qu'il donna au chien.

« Hé, hé ! », protesta James, en regardant la bouteille. « Ne lui donne pas ça. » Il prit la bouteille et en but un gorgée. « C'est mieux de la gaspiller pour moi. » Il sourit alors que Remus grogna. « Il est blessé, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Remus se mit à genoux à côté du chien et gratta derrière l'une de ses oreilles. « Il est juste sensible, c'est tout. »

« Et bien, sensible ou non, il ne va pas rester là, Remus J. Lupin. », déclara la voix de Rosmerta. « Il va faire peur à mes clients. Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener dans ta chambre, et assures-toi qu'il ne mette pas trop de poil sur le tapis. » Elle sourit, puis se dirigea vers une table ou un groupe de sorciers chahutait.

« Hum. », dit Remus, toujours en caressant la tête du chien. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, hein ? » Il soupira, caressa une dernière fois le chien et se leva, grimaçant légèrement à la rigidité de ses genoux. « James, pendant combien de temps restons-nous ici ? »

James, qui était occupé à boire une chope de Bièraubeurre, leva deux doigts.

« Et bien, au moins Patmol aura le temps de récupérer un peu. »

James recracha la Bièraubeurre sur le comptoir, choqué.

« Pardon mais quoi ? Tu as donné… un nom à cette chose ? », bafouilla-t-il, fixant son ami, incrédule. « Et tu penses l'emmener avec toi quand il sera guéri ? » Il toussa et posa la chope sur le comptoir en face de lui. « Remus ! C'est une énorme bête poilue, qui est probablement plus sauvage que les Mangemorts de la région ! » Il frissonna. « En plus, il ne m'aime pas. »

« Tant qu'il est blessé, et aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite, il reste. », dit Remus d'une voix ferme. « Ce n'est pas une bête. Je suis une bête, James, et tu sembles bien t'entendre avec moi. »

James leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ok, ok ! », il regarda prudemment le chien quand un grognement retenti. « Fait ce que tu veux Rem', mais sors le d'ici. Mme Rosmerta va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et si … Patmol… est encore là, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son tabouret. « Il suffit de ne pas ma blâmer s'il est méchant. », ajouta-t-il quand Remus se dirigea vers les escaliers, le chien dans ses bras. « Chambres 31 et 32 ! », ajouta-il, en élevant la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha des autres clients.

**XXX**

La chandelle brulait lentement. Remus était assis dans un fauteuil vers le feu, le menton posé sur la paume de sa main alors qu'il regardait sombrement dans les flammes. Quelque part, derrière lui, il pouvait entendre la lente respiration du chien qu'il avait sauvé et le gémissement occasionnel qu'il poussait quand il rêvait.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée … étrange. Ils avaient reçu un hibou d'urgence d'une des villageois qui soupçonnait qu'un groupe de Mangemorts était dans la région, mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux. C'était en soi, assez préoccupant.

C'était des jours sombres en effet, pensa tristement Remus. Des hommes et des femmes avaient peur pour leur vie, ils étaient prêts à tout pour échapper à la mort, au pire. Les Aurors étaient soutenus par des personnes qui se montraient ouvertement contre le Seigneur Noir, et, le plus souvent, ils étaient capturés, et torturés jusqu'à leur mort. La puissance de Voldemort avait considérablement augmenté, et il y en avait peu qui osait s'opposer à lui. Même le Ministère ne fonctionnait plus correctement.

Mais, peut-être que le plus inquiétant était la promesse qu'il avait faite à Orion Black il y a plusieurs mois, alors que le vieil homme était mourant dans les décombres de sa maison brûlée. Il avait été convaincu que son fils était vivant et que Remus était le seul à pouvoir faire revenir son fils dans le droit chemin. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il parlait de cela à Dumbledore, il avait été écarté de la conversation… et James lui avait dit que des rumeurs courraient dans les couloirs du Ministère, des rumeurs le concernant…

Remus frissonna et essaya d'arrêter d'y penser, tournant ses pensées vers James et sa nouvelle épouse, Lily. Cela avait été un jour heureux, il y a seulement quelques semaines et Remus avait joué le rôle de Témoin. Mais encore une fois, ses pensées virèrent vers quelque chose de plus sombre alors qu'il se demandait combien de temps durerait leur mariage avec le travail que faisait James. Ils étaient déjà coincés là pour une mission potentiellement dangereuse. Et si James était attaqué alors que Remus se transformait ? Que faire si …non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça.

Soupirant, le Loup-garou de leva et vérifia le chien qu'il avait nommé Patmol.

Les membres noirs du chien était étendu, la bouche était légèrement ouverte, Patmol était un chien vraiment mignon. Sa jambe arrière se déplaçait légèrement, comme s'il courrait après quelque chose et ses oreilles se secouaient follement. En souriant doucement, Remus se pencha vers lui pou le caresser et fut surpris quand les yeux gris s'ouvrirent pour le regarder.

« Bonne nuit Patmol. », murmura-t-il doucement. « Fais de beaux rêves. »

Le chien battit de la queue et sa bouche d'étira en un sourire canin. Curieusement, il regarda Remus se déplacer dans la pièce, alors qu'il se changeait dans son pyjama avant de monter dans le grand lit double. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis la flamme de la bougie s'éteignit, ne laissant que l'obscurité.

Patmol s'arrêta un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté, alors qu'il regardait la forma sombre couchée dans le lit. Puis, tout à coup, il sembla que le chien est pris une décision. Parce qu'il sauta sur le lit, faisant sursauter Remus.

« Patmol. » Il soupira quand il baissa les yeux vers l'animal. « Ne fais pas ça ! » Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le chien s'installa à l'extrémité du lit, ses yeux brillant à la lumière du feu. « Va dormir Patmol. », murmura Remus, endormi.

Le chien poussa un grognement, comme s'il était d'accord.

**XXX**

_Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez, le gênait, et qui persistait. Fallait-il qu'il ouvre les yeux ?_ Remus se frotta le nez. Ah, c'est mieux… non, la démangeaison était revenue. Le Loup-garou se décala légèrement dans le lit. Il décida qu'il était temps de se lever parce que si Patmol terrifiait le personnel des Trois Balais, il allait en être responsable.

Cette démangeaison devenait quand même dérangeante.

Il gratta le bout de son nez de sa main, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent un matériau étrange. Les yeux ambre s'ouvrirent prudemment en essayant de voir ce qui l'avait réveillé dans son sommeil. Ses yeux rencontrèrent des … cheveux noirs ?

Remus cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut un visage, appuyé contre sa poitrine, son propriétaire était apparemment endormi.

_Oh merde._

Remus se déplaça et découvrit que si ses doigts étaient libres, ce n'était pas le cas de tout son corps. L'homme… c'est ça ? Oui, l'homme, il ronflait légèrement était drapé sur sa poitrine, un bras jeté autour de sa taille, l'autre sur son oreiller. Alors que Remus observait l'inconnu, il remarqua la peau légèrement bronzée de l'occupant. La bouche de l'homme était entrouverte et laissait passer son souffle qui frôlait le peau nue de Loup-garou.

En frissonnant légèrement, Remus se déplaça à nouveau, et fut récompensé par l'ouverture des yeux gris de l'homme. L'homme cligna doucement des yeux avant de fixer son regard sur l'expression en colère de l'Auror. Un lent sourire, presque paresseux, apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme et il s'accouda sur son coude.

« Bonjour. », dit-il agréablement d'une voix rauque. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé. »

« Pas du tout. » La voix de Remus était glaciale. « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, avant de s'assoir et de balancer ses jambes hors du lit. Debout, il alla vers la fenêtre et s'étira, oubliant totalement qu'il était nu. Les muscles ondulèrent dans son dos et ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient contre sa peau.

« Non, je ne pense pas que je vais le faire. », lui-dit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Mais maintenant, tu viens avec moi. »

Remus cligna des yeux, étonné par le déroulement de la scène devant lui.

« Quoi ? C'est une blague ? », demanda-t-il, incrédule. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre homme. « C'est James qui a tout organisé non ? »

« James ? » L'homme aux cheveux noirs semblait vraiment curieux. « Qui est … oh ! Ton ami à lunette c'est ça ? » Il sourit, les yeux fermer alors qu'il se mit à rire. « Non, il n'a pas 'organisé' ça. » Toujours en souriant, il se dirigea vers la valise de Remus et en sortit une robe. Il la fit glisser au dessus de sa tête. « Je te suggère de t'habiller. », ajouta-il, regardant le Loup-garou de la tête aux pieds. « Même si j'aime ce que je vois, d'autre n'apprécierait peut-être pas. » Alors que Remus se retournait, il se précipita vers le lit et prit de sous le matelas un petit couteau. « Et puis, je te suggère de faire exactement tout ce que je te dis. »

Remus le regarda fixement, le bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse me … me … »

« Te kidnapper ? », ajouta l'homme. « Mais oui. C'est exactement ça. Maintenant, tu t'habilles, nous partons. »

« Et si je refuse ? » Remus croisa les bras, défiant.

En moins d'un battement de cil, l'homme tenait son couteau au niveau de son cou.

« Tu ne le feras pas, cette lame est faite d'argent, Loup-garou… alors, tu vois, je suis armé. » Il s'éloigna et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Maintenant, habilles-toi ...et n'essaye rien, j'ai aussi ta baguette. »

Bouillonnant de l'intérieur, Remus se dépêcha de prendre une robe dans sa valise et de s'habiller. Il lutta pour mettre ses chaussures. A l'intérieur, le loup avait la rage. Comment osait-il les prendre en otages ? Le déchirer … l'arracher … boire son sang. Pour une fois, Remus était d'accord avec son homologue animal. Mais à la place d'écouter son instinct, il prit simplement son temps pour s'habiller, luttant pour garder le contrôle alors qu'il regardait dans la salle, espérant que Patmol ne tarderait pas à revenir. La nature vicieuse du chien aurait été assez utile.

Mais Patmol ne vint pas, et un peu trop vite à son gout, il finit par s'habiller entièrement. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se tenait en face de lui, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.

« Maintenant, sois un bon garçon et viens avec moi. » L'argent de la lame brillait cruellement à la lumière et Remus avala avec difficulté sa salive, sentant la peur grandir à l'intérieur de lui. « Et sauve les apparences. », ajouta l'homme en glissant un bras autour de la taille du Loup-garou.

A travers son manteau, Remus pouvait sentir la brûlure de menace de la lame d'argent. _Si près de ma peau_. Si proche…

Alors qu'ils descendaient rapidement les marches des escaliers, Remus se trouva à prier pour que quelqu'un d'autre y soit à cette heure si matinale. Ses prières furent exaucées et arrivèrent sous la forme de Mme Rosmerta, qui faisait la vaisselle derrière son bar.

Elle sursauta au bruit de leur pas dans la pièce et leur fit un sourire endormi.

« Remus, tu te lèves tôt ! Et M. Goddard, vous partez déjà ? » Ses yeux bruns allèrent vers le bras possessifs de 'M. Goddard' qui entourait sa taille et elle sourit. « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous vous connaissiez ! »

Le couteau lui donna un avertissement et l'homme donna un charmant sourire à Rosmerta.

« Remus et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. » Il soupira et déplaça sa main libre vers la nuque de Remus, en gardant bien le couteau caché. « Nous revenons d'un très long parcours. » Il caressa le cou de l'autre homme avant de sourire méchamment à Rosmerta. « Un très long parcours. »

Rosmerta se mit à rire et se tourna vers sa vaisselle.

« Et bien, je ne vous retiens pas. », dit-elle.

Quand sa dernière chance lui tourna littéralement le dos, Remus sentit son désespoir apparaître et agrandir quand ils traversèrent la pièce et sortir par la porte. Un fois dehors, son ravisseur le tira vers un petit bosquet au bord du village et se tourna vers lui.

« Je peux te le dire maintenant. », dit-il sobrement. « Cela ne va pas te faire du bien. » En se retournant encore une fois, il murmura un sort dans sa barbe et, tout à coup, une moto apparue, à l'abri des arbres. « Monte dessus. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? », cracha Remus de colère, retirant la main que venait de se saisir de son bras. « Pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! Où ce qui va m'arriver ! »

Il sourit, révélant une rangée de dents blanches.

« Quelqu'un veut te parler, c'est tout. » Il sourit d'une manière inquiétante, avant de revenir vers la moto et démarrer le moteur, entrainant Remus derrière lui. « Et ne pense même pas à sauter ! », cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du moteur. « La moto est charmée pour ne pas que tu puisses le faire. »

Remus sentit ses dents se serrer. Et si cet homme lisait chacun de ses mouvements ? Il ressemblait tout à coup à un assassin ou quelque chose dans le même genre...Il sentit son estomac se tordre de peur. « Dis-moi ton nom. », dit-il tranquillement alors que la moto se déplaçait lentement.

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Black. », dit-il sans regarder directement Remus. « Sirius Black. »

_A suivre …_


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens avant tout à dire que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à JKR. De plus, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire, cette fiction étant celle de Cobalt violet

Titre original: **Obsidian Rhapsody**

Auteur: Cobalt Violet

Traductrice: NameIs.

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Chapitre 3_

La moto rugit sur une route de campagne calme, éparpillant les feuilles sur son passage alors que son moteur ronronnait bruyamment dans le silence de l'aube. S'il y avait un bon observateur, il pourrait remarquer quelque chose, le pilote et le passager étaient en fait deux hommes, et en dépit de la vitesse de la moto et de la conduite presque risquée du pilote, aucun des hommes ne portait un vêtement de protection. Le passager s'accrochait au pilote comme on s'accrochait à la vie.

Remus ferma les yeux quand la moto s'inclina pour prendre un autre virage. Cependant, sans la vue, ses autres sens devenaient plus aigus, et il découvrit qu'il pouvait sentir chaque petites secousses de la moto, sentir l'odeur âcre du caoutchouc brulant et sentir légèrement le cuir qui émanait de l'homme dont il serrait désespérément la taille. A contre cœur, il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit le véhicule ralentir, et il vit qu'ils passaient dans un petit village paisible, dont les habitants ne devaient manifestement pas encore être réveillés, sauf une petite fille, qui agita joyeusement la main quand ils passèrent devant elle, avant de se retourner vers son chat que, visiblement, elle grondait.

"On y est presque.", cria Sirius Black au dessus de son épaule. "Le château est en face. " Il désigna de la tête devant eux, et Remus leva des yeux réticents pour regarder le grand bâtiment qui se rapprochait.

_Je vais mourir, _pensa-t-il, se sentant soudainement en colère. _Je vais mourir et je n'aurais même pas eu la chance de dire adieu à James et à Lily. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il enlevé ? La seule hypothèse que j'ai est que je détiens des informations qu'ils ne veulent pas que je rende publiques, et ils ont décidés de me tuer pour que personne ne le sache. _Il soupira et serra encore plus ses doigts sur la robe noire. _Mais quelle information ?_, se demanda-t-il. _Tu n'as rien trouvé de nouveau cette année ! Tu ne sais rien sûr comment détruire Voldemort ?_ Remus cligna des yeux, et il regarda le dos de Black alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. _Si mais quand même, il doit y avoir autre chose … n'importe quoi !_

La moto s'arrêta sur une surface plane, l'arrêt fut si soudain que Remus cligna des yeux, déséquilibré pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une agréable cour spacieuse entourée de grands murs. Il y avait même une herse comme porte d'entrée. Trop occupé par ses pensées, il avait raté la dernière partie du voyage, et par conséquent, tout espoir de connaître la région s'envola. Se maudissant, il glissa hors de la moto de Sirius Black qui tira les clés du contact avec de descendre lui aussi. Pendant un moment, Remus observa la peau bronzée de Black, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête quand il sentit le loup s'énerver en lui. Quelqu'un venait.

Se sentant pris de vertige, il se tourna vers l'homme, qui était sur un escalier fait de larges pierres, pour le voir.

Des cheveux gras noirs pendaient de chaque coté de son visage pâle. Son nez crochu donna l'impression à Remus de voir un grand oiseau, et les yeux brillants d'intelligence ne firent que confirmer cette hypothèse. L'un des sourcil de l'homme se leva alors qu'il regardait Remus en ricanant. " Qui est-ce ? " Son ton était froid et remplis de dédain, alors qu'il regardait méchamment le Loup-garou avant de poser son regard sur Sirius, qui était resté debout à coté de sa moto. Si c'était possible, son regard se fit encore plus glacial lorsqu'il le posa sur lui. Sirius lui sourit en retour.

"Cette personne, Rogue, est Remus Lupin." Il était difficile de dire laquelle des voix était la plus glaciale.

Rogue se permis d'être étonné, et un léger dégout apparut sur ses traits. "Tu es sûr ?", demanda-t-il en ricanant, en ignorant complètement Remus, dont l'expression s'était assombrie. "Après tout, Black, tu t'es trompé de nombreuses fois… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi le Seigneur te garde." Il sourit légèrement, et Remus pu deviner que Black se retenait pour garder son calme.

_Pas tout à fait amicale ces deux là. Ça pourrait être utile._

Rogue tourna son regard noir sur Remus, méprisant. "Oh. ", dit-il doucement. "Tu es pire que je ne le pensais, oui, tout à fait un pauvre et dégoutant bâtard. " Il sourit froidement à Remus.

"Au moins, je n'ai pas l'air d'une personne qui passe sa vie dans les cachots.", reprit Lupin, sa voix et son visage tendu pour ne pas frapper l'homme devant lui. A l'intérieur, le loup hurlait, voulant détruire l'homme qui l'insultait. Remus continua à fixer Rogue, mais ne manqua pas le petit rire que laissa échapper Black, qui avait bougé pour être à coté de lui, comme pour le protéger.

"Ce fut un honneur, Rogue.", dit-i joyeusement. "Maintenant, bouge, je dois montrer à M. Lupin sa chambre." Passant à coté de Remus, il poussa Rogue et commença à monter les marches, ne s'arrêtant que pour vérifier si Remus le suivait. "Ignore Rogue.", lui dit-il calmement. "Il est dédaigneux envers tout le monde mais toi ... Je pense que tu seras probablement sa victime principale pour les insultes maintenant. " Secouant légèrement la tête, comme s'il était désespéré de la rudesse de son collègue, il traîna sa main dans ses longs cheveux, se bloquant dans quelques nœuds. "Merde, j'ai oublié de les brosser ce matin.", fit-il remarquer, tenant l'un de ses cheveux sous ses yeux et en le regardant tristement . "ça va vraiment être une horreur s'ils s'emmêlent plus que ça. " Soupirant, il le laissa retomber, et continua à marcher.

Remus faillit faire remarquer que les cheveux de son ravisseur était déjà très, très emmêlés, à cause de la balade en moto, et que, en fait, il ressemblait à un lion qui avait besoin de couper sa crinière. Toutefois, il garda sa bouche bien fermée, et rejoignit l'homme, qui s'arrêta, tout à coup, devant une porte en chêne clair. "Nous y sommes." , remarqua-t-il agréablement, en passant encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il y eu un flash de lumière, et Black poussa un cri, fit un bond en arrière en serrant ses doigts avant de les coincer dans sa bouche et de les sucer. Il regarda dédaigneusement la porte, avant de lui donner un coup de pied avec prudence. Il y eut un autre flash, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire triomphant."O.K ", dit-il, avant de prendre ses doigts de sa bouche et regardait la chair rouge. "Aïe."

Remus se mordit les lèvres et se dirigea vers lui et lui saisit la main. " Là ", dit-il doucement, "Donne-moi ma baguette, je connais un bon sortilège pour cicatrisé les brûlures."

Black le regarda un instant, douteux. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.", dit-il, les yeux gris fixement posés sur le loup-garou. "Ne nous leurrons pas, tu es un prisonnier, la première chose que tu vas faire quand tu auras ta baguette dans tes mains sera de m'assommer et de te sauver." Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage: "Désolé, je vais devoir utiliser un de mes sortilèges que je sais faire très mal." Il sourit faiblement et fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en tira une mince baguette noire, avant de l'agiter et murmura quelque chose sous son souffle. Les plaques rouges sur ses doigts disparurent, mais furent remplacées par des morceaux pâles qui apparemment le démangeaient, parce que l'homme blessé grimaça et commença à se gratter. "Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les sortilèges de guérison." murmura-t-il en jetant un regard amer à sa baguette magique, comme si c'était la faute du bout de bois.

"Oh, ici." Dit Remus, exaspéré, avant de tendre la main, prenant la baguette de Black dans sa main. En l'agitant, il marmonna quelque chose et tapa légèrement la main blessée, avant de rendre la baguette de son ravisseur. Les morceaux avaient disparu, laissant place à la peau lisse et sans tache, et Black hocha la tête en guise de remerciements, avant de ranger sa baguette.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais." Dit-il tranquillement, alors qu'il regardait attentivement la porte, apparemment à la recherche d'un mot de passe ou d'un sortilège. "Mais je te remercie tout de même." Il brossa ses cheveux en arrière et se pencha pour scruter le trou de la serrure, avant de laisser échapper un cri de triomphe. Cherchant dans sa poche, Sirius en sortit une étrange pièce métallique légèrement incurvée, et l'inséra dans la serrure, se mordant les lèvres et fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration. Prudemment, il remua doucement l'étrange outil d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que il y eut un sourd 'clic' et que la porte s'ouvre lentement**.**

Grognan de satisfaction, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire en coin, les yeux gris pétillants. "Voilà ce que c'est d'être un génie," dit-il sans aucune trace de vantardise. " Je suis peut-être nul en ce qui concerne les sorts de guérison, mais en se qui concerne inventer d'autres sortilèges de sécurité, je suis le roi." Il lui souri et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la salle, "... Et je sais sacrément bien crocheter une serrure.", ajouta-t-il.

**X**

**X**

**X**

James regardait, incrédule, Mme Rosmerta.

"Laissez-moi récapituler," l'interrompit-il, enfin, incapable de la croire. "Remus est partit d'ici à l'aube avec un autre homme avec lui, et vous ne vous êtes pas posé de question ?" Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, frustré. "Il ressemblait à quoi cet homme ?" Il remit ses lunettes et fronça les sourcils alors que Rosmerta regardait pensivement par terre avant de répondre.

"Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, pas attaché. Il était de taille moyenne ... un peu plus grand que Remus, mais pas aussi grand que vous, avec des yeux gris, il a dit que son nom était Goddard quand il a réservé une chambre. Il est assez mince, le nez droit, des lèvres pleines ... " Ses yeux devinrent rêveur. "Une belle voix ... "

James leva les yeux aux ciel et se laissa tomber sur un des sièges, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. " Rosmerta, ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était un coup monté ? A ma connaissance, Remus n'apprécie pas la compagnie des hommes dans _ce_ sens, et il _ne connait certainement pas un '_M. Goddard'. Et ils ne vous ont pas dit où ils allaient ou quand ils reviendraient ?" Il vit Rosmerta secouer la tête et poussa un soupir. "La question ne se pose plus, il a été enlevé. Ses affaires ne sont plus dans sa chambre, ce maudit chien est porté disparu. PUTAIN ! "

"Je suis désolé ... Je ne savais pas.", intervint Rosmerta. "Mais je n'avais aucune idée que des personnes recherchaient Remus." Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur "Si vous me l'aviez dit ... "

"Je ne savais pas !", cria James , sautant sur ses pieds, faisant tomber le siège dans son mouvement. "Pensez-vous que j'aurais mis un de mes amis en danger ?" Ses mains se roula en poings alors qu'il fixait une Rosmerta surprise. "Je parie que nous sommes tombé tout les deux dans un piège ! Quelqu'un savait que nous serions envoyés à consulter les rapports des Mangemorts et ils nous attendaient !" Son visage prit un air grave. "Nous sommes tous deux trop prévisible ! A nous précipiter pour aider une personne !"

La barman haussa les sourcils. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais un Auror, James." Elle a dit, d'un ton un peu accusateur: "Si j'avais su, je l'aurais arrêté."

"Je sais."James soupira en se rasseyant si soudainement qu'il semblait que ses jambes s'étaient effondrés. "Je sais que vous l'auriez fait Rosmerta, mais ..." Il soupira de nouveau, " ... On ne peut faire confiance à personne de nos jours." Il lui lança un sourire inquiet, "Je pense que je ferais mieux de prendre contact avec Dumbledore, il a peut une idée de pourquoi Remus a été enlevé ... parce que je n'en ai pas."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Black regardait Remus du coin de l'oeil alors qu'il était assis au bord du lit. "Je suis étonné que tu n'ai pas encore essayé de t'échapper.", fit-il remarquer, presque un ton de reproche dans la voix. Remus était occupé à inspecter la bibliothèque qui était dans un coin de la grande salle, ses doigts pâles parcourant les tranches des nombreux livres.

"Pourquoi faire ?" Demanda Remus en se détournant de la bibliothèque pour rencontrer le regard de Black, "Nous sommes dans un château au milieu de nulle part, avec au moins une autre personne qui ne m'apprécit pas du tout, je n'ai aucune idée d' où je suis, et je suis désarmé. " Il haussa les épaules, "ça semble assez inutile, je pense que je vais devoir m'asseoir et attendre tranquillement la mort."

Sirius le regarda un instant, incrédule. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné l'idée que j'allais te tuer ? "

"Hmm, laissez-moi deviner, tu m'as menacé avec un couteau en argent ? Où peut-être le fait que j'ai été amené ici contre mon grès ? " La voix de Remus dégoulinait de sarcasme alors qu'il rencontrait le regard argenté confus de son ravisseur. "Il semble que tout est assez explicite pour moi." En dépit de son examen minutieux du visage de Sirius, il fut toujours aussi surpris quand l' homme laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit place à un fou rire alors qu' il s' effondrait lentement en arrière sur le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son amusement au loup-garou.

"Ohhh, c'est gonflé !", siffla-t-il, à bout de souffle en levant les yeux vers son compagnon, les yeux larmoyants alors qu'il continuait de rire, "Je n'ai pas fait la _moitié _des choses que les 'méchants' auraient fait lorsque je t'ai kidnappé, il n'y a même pas eut de combat. " Il sourit et continua de regarder Remus en ricanant, "C'était seulement les précautions nécessaires pour m'assurer de t'avoir. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort aurait été très content si je lui avait dit que j'allais t'avoir, mais j'ai décidé d'être gentil, , ce qui t'aurais permis de t'échapper. "

"Donc, tu es un Mangemort, "murmura Remus, en essayant d'ignorer le loup, qui avait soudainement commencé à prêter une attention particulière à l'image de Black vautré sur le lit, les yeux brillants, rigolant, la bouche ouverte alors qu'il haletait, les cheveux noirs étalés sur les couvertures. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? " Il grimaça mentalement quand le loup prit un intérêt à fixer Black comme un prédateur l'aurait fait. _Arrête ça_ , gronda-t-il mentalement, _qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais ?_ Dans sa tête, le loup recula légèrement, mais continué à regarder avec intérêt Black se redresser et passer une main dans ses cheveux, exposant son cou.

"Ahh, je pourrais te le dire.", le taquina-t-il en souriant légèrement avant de se lever et de passer un doidt sur la joue de Remus. "Mais je vais te dire, ce n'est pas _moi_ qui te veut du mal, c'est mon maître. " Il vit les yeux d'or devenir inquiet et pensif et il se remit à sourire, mais pas pour le rassurer. "Mais, regarde le côté positif, tu n'es pas mort, et c'est un exploit quand tu te trouves dans un château avec beaucoup de Mangemorts."Il lui fit un grand sourire et sortit sa baguette, transformant une partie du plancher en lit. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je me suis, comme toi, levé exceptionnellement tôt ce matin, je crois que je vais me reposer pendant un moment avant d'aller rencontrer mon Seigneur, je te conseille de faire de même." En disant ces mots, il lança ses chaussures, et se tourna vers le lit.

"Ne te tracasse pas à chercher un échappatoire,", ajouta-il, en regardant Remus par-dessus son épaule, "Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ... même avec ça. " Il agita l'objet qui l'avait aidé à déverrouiller la porte avant de le jeter dans un coin, avec ses chaussures et se pencha pour enlever ses chaussettes.

Remus fronça les sourcils, décidé que tout la convivialité qu'il avait ressentit pour son ravisseur venait d'être parti avec les chaussures. Black était son ennemi, et, se dit-il avec colère, il avait l'intention de poursuivre dans cette voie. Toute personne qui avait le culot de l'enlever sous le nez de James, devait être un adversaire de taille, et il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser sa garde _.__Cependant_ ... les yeux dorés traînèrent lentement sur Black qui jeta sa robe dans un coin de la salle. _Il n'est pas notre ennemi_ , dit tranquillement le loup en lui, _il agit peut-être comme eux, mais il est bon ..._ _Rappelle-toi ce que l'homme qui sentait la mort a dit, il t'a dit qu'il était bon_.

_Qui ? Le père de Black?_ demanda Remus un peu surpris que le loup pouvait se rappeler quelque chose comme ça. _Oui, il pensait qu'il y avait du bon en lui ..._

Remus fut sorti de son débat intérieur lorsque Black se pencha pour enlever son pantalon. " _Qu'est-ce_ que tu fais ? ", demanda-il a demandé, saisissant l'autre homme.

Black se retourna, l'air surpris. "Je me déshabille," dit-il lentement, comme si Remus était stupide ", c'est ce que les gens ont tendance à faire avant d'aller dormir." Il sourit en voyant l'expression irritée sur le visage du loup-garou, avant de devenir calme.

"Ecouté, M. Black ..."

"Sirius."

Remus regarda l'homme avec amertume, ne voulant montrer aucune sorte de familiarité en utilisant le prénom de son ravisseur. "Monsieur ..."

"Sirius, ou je t'ignore jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom." Sirius sourit, sachant qu'il avait déjà gagné cette partie.

"Très bien,", cassa Remus. "Sirius. Tu peux être mon gardien de prison, et à mon avis, tu ne fais pas un très bon travail, mais si tu dois dormir dans cette chambre, tu dois porter un vêtement, même dans un lit. " Il leva un sourcil alors que Sirius le regarda fixement, la bouche légèrement ouverte, avant qu'il ne la ferme, et se mette à ricaner à nouveau.

"Laisse moi deviner, tu es tellement modeste ... que tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée de me voir sans vêtements ?" Il essayait de se retenir de rire. "Je vais, bien sûr, respecter ta demande." Il se détourna précipitamment, se tordant de rire en silence. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller au lit maintenant." Et il tira les couvertures et se glissa dedans, roulant sur le côté, loin de Remus.

Après cela, ce fut le silence, brisé seulement par le ricanement de Sirius.

Soupirant, Remus regarda par la fenêtre, scrutant la campagne, mais tout ce qui pouvait être vu, c'était des champs, puis le village, qui était niché à un peu près huit kilomètre de là. _Je me demande ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté du château. Il y a peut-être plus de chance de m'échapper par là bas. _S'il y avait seulement un bois, ou même un morceau de buissons, son esprit saisissait cette pensée et s'accrochait à elle, il pourrait s'échapper, se cacher, ils ne seraient pas le trouver, mais ... il a aussi admis à contrecœur qu' il serait incapable de se défendre sans sa baguette.

Eh bien ... Black dormait maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Remus l'avait vu mettre la baguette dans sa poche, s'il pouvait l'atteindre, il pouvait assommer Black et s'échapper sans que personne ne le sache.

Prudemment, Remus se retourna, et se glissa vers le coin où Black avait jeté sa robe, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque l'autre homme bougeait, en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Retenant son souffle, il marchait doucement sur le sol, et ramassa en silence le vêtement, cherchant des poches. Glissant sa main dans la poche droite, il ne trouva rien de plus qu'un emballage de Fizwizbiz et un morceau de parchemin qui avait les mots '12, hummingbird lane' et 'Queudver' écrit dessus. Ignorant cela, Remus chercha plus frénétiquement, dans la poche gauche, seulement pour trouver pics des objets pour déverrouiller les portes et une limace gelée écrasé.

"Non! ", siffla-t-il a doucement, puis il se figea lorsque Black murmura à nouveau, jetant un bras sur son propre visage, s'obscurcissant ainsi la vue. Se mordant les lèvres, le regard de Remus se précipita dans la pièce, et finalement vint se poser sur la main droite de Black où, brillant dans la lumière, était sa baguette. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère, Remus glissa sur le lit et regarda l'homme endormi. Lentement, prudemment, il tendit la main et attrapa le bout de la baguette entre deux doigts. Retenant son souffle, pour éviter de réveiller Black, il tira doucement la baguette. Black fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, et saisit l'autre extrémité de la baguette plus fortement.

Avec précaution, Remus essaya de nouveau, seulement pour découvrir que la baguette était maintenu si fortement, que s'il tirait avec plus fort, il réveillerait tout simplement l'homme qui dormait. Il lâcha donc son emprise sur a baguette et Black resserra son sa poigne, plaquant la baguette sur sa poitrine, ronflant légèrement, la bouche semi-ouverte.

Remus se laissa tomber à côté du lit en soupirant. En colère, il se demanda s'il avait besoin d'une baguette pour s'enfuir, il aurait pu encore sorti de la salle avant que l'homme soit complètement réveillé._ Non, il faut qu'il s'échappe quand tout le monde s'y attend le moins._ Remus soupira et se pinça l'arrête de son nez, _Oui, mais combien de temps__ça va __prendre, je me le demande ?_

Se remettant à genoux, il regarda Black, qui semblait beaucoup plus jeune et innocent quand il dormait. _Comment puis-je vous demander de me faire confiance ?_, se demanda-t-il silencieusement, regardant sa baguette, pressé contre la peau de la poitrine de son gardien. _Tu es un Mangemort, Tu ne fais confiance à personne ... Tu ne m'as même pas dit pourquoi je suis ici ... pourquoi je n'ai pas encore été tué.__Et pourtant ... et pourtant ... je ne peux m'empêcher __**de t'apprécier**__, comme si tu étais mon ami, et non l'homme qui vient de me kidnappé._ Fronçant les sourcils, Remus se remit sur ses talons quand Black se retourna complètement sur le côté, face à lui .

Un flash de reconnaissance frappa soudainement Remus en regardant fixement le visage de Black. _Je me souviens,_ pensa-t-il, se sentant étrangement étourdie, _je ... Je me souviens ..._

_James et lui courraient à toutes allures dans le couloir vers la salle de Sortilèges.__Ils avaient au moins cinq bonnes minutes de retard, ce qui allait certainement éveillé la colère de leur professeur Feezle déjà bien sévère._

_"On y ... est ... presque...", haletait James, mettant sa main sur son poing de côté, et tenant son cartable sur son épaule avec l'autre main._

_"J'espère que ... Feezle ... ne sera ... pas trop énervé.", avait répondit Remus, il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu._

_Arrivant dans un tournant, il avait foncé tête la première dans un autre étudiant, le faisant tomber au sol, avec un cri : "Hé! Attention !"__ Des l__ivres étaient tombés de partout, et les deux garçons étaient tout les deux au sol, atterrissant violement sur les dalles.__"Aïe !"__, avait glapit l__'autre garçon, pendant que James s'était arrêté brusquement derrière le garçon, "Regarde où tu vas !"__"Désolé !"__Remus avait eut le souffle coupé mais avait rapidement sauté sur __ses pieds et commencé à rassembler les livres de l'autre garçon aussi vite que possible, "Sortilèges ... Feezle ..." lui avait-il expliqué, en donnant les livres au garçon._

_"Hé, ne t'inquiète pas."__L'autre garçon lui avait lancé un sourire plutôt charmeur avant de passer certains de ses livres à son ami, qui était resté, jusque-là, invisible, "C'est probablement ma faute aussi, Je ne regardais pas où j'allais."__Il a montra les livres dispersés avec un geste de la main, avant de dégager ses cheveux de ses yeux.__"Laisse-moi faire, je vais gérer, mais vous feriez mieux d'y aller, Feezle peut devenir un vrai dragon si vous êtes en retard."__Il lui avait fait un autre sourire charmeur et Remus, à sa grande surprise, s'était sentit rougir.__"Ouais, merci."__ Il avait__ ramassé le dernier des livres de toute façon. James s' était renfrogné.__"Allons-y."__Alors qu'ils étaient en train de sprinter vers un autre couloir, Remus avait entendit murmurer James, "Putain de Serpentard."__Il avait jeté un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et avait vu l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs s'éloigner.__"Il ne semble pas si mauvais,", avait-il remarqué, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant leur salle de classe.__"Ouais, C'est ça, ", avait dit sombrement James, en ouvrant la porte," On ne sait jamais ... "_

Remus cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils en regardant l'homme allongé si paisiblement dans le lit, Pas le moindre perturbé par le flash qu'avait eu Remus. _C'était toi_, _tu as du être un Serpentard en même année que moi, ou l'année supérieure... mais comment se fait-il que ce soit la seule fois où je t'ai vu ?__Tu devais certainement être là, et Poudlard n'est pas__**si**__grand._ Il soupira et grimpa sur ses pieds, grimaçant à la rigidité qui s'était développée dans les genoux. _Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir demander_, se résolut-il, avant d'aller dans son propre lit et se coucher.

_Il s'agit d'une aide_ , lui rappela le loup à l'intérieur de lui, _en savoir plus sur lui, parce que si tu connais le passé de quelqu'un, tu trouves le fonctionnement de son esprit._

_Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_ Tu es_ juste un loup, c'est vrai, tu es __**plus**__ qu'un__loup, mais tu es toujours __**plus**__ animal qu'humain._

Le loup est resté silencieux, et à la place, envoyé mentalement l'image de Sirius l'image retirant sa robe. _Il a l'air gentil_ , _et il y a quelque chose qui nous fait avoir confiance en lui.__Si nous restons avec lui, je doute que l'on nous fasse beaucoup de mal._

_Oh, j'avais déjà remarqué, pas toi ?, _demanda Remus, cinglant, _je suis tellement contente d'avoir été consulté._

Le loup n'a pas pris la peine de répondre, mais Remus sentit qu'il n'était pas entièrement satisfait. Maugréant, il roula sur le côté et fronça les sourcils en regardant le mur en face de lui.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Dumbledore l'écouta, une expression sinistre sur le visage alors que James lui racontait tout ce qu'il savait, y compris l'apparition du ravisseur.

Derrière lui, McGonagall s'était assise dans l'un des fauteuils, le visage pâle et ses mains tremblaient en entendant l'histoire de son collègue. Dumbledore et elle savaient tous les deux ce qui se passerait, mais au lieu d'essayer de l'arrêter ou de l'éviter, ils semblaient avoir baissé les bras.

"... Et la chose principale, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de _pourquoi_ ils ont enlevé Remus. ", termina James avec colère, passant la main dans ses cheveux. "Je veux dire, s'ils voulaient seulement des Aurors, ils n'avaient qu'à me prendre aussi ! Et au lieu de tuer pleins de gens pour se faire remarquer, ils se cachent en tant que Mangemorts !" Quelque chose lui fit tilt dans son cerveau, parce qu'il tourna ses yeux bruns sur McGonagall, avant de les retourner sur Dumbledore.

"Vous savez quelque chose tout les deux.", déclara-t-il catégoriquement, sans prendre la peine de leur poser une question.

"Oui.", admis doucement Dumbledore. "Oui, nous savons quelque chose."

"Eh bien? _Quoi?_ ", exigea James, ses mains se serrant en poings: "C'est évidemment important, et si ça peut aider à sauver la vie de Remus ..." "Le problème", interrompit doucement McGonagall "Est qu'il est déjà trop tard. Aucun d'entre nous peut sauver Lupin maintenant. "

_**A SUIVRE . . .**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Honte à moi, 3 mois sans nouvelle ... Voyons le bon coté des choses, je ne pense pas faire pire comme attente :P (Encore heureux)**

**J'ai souffert en traduisant ce chapitre ! Voilà, vous savez ce que je pense :P.**

**Non, plu sérieusement, j'adore toujours autant Sirius :).**

**Merci à ****Acetone****, ****Sahyadu2b****, ****elerae**** et ****Melimelo21**** pour leur ajout de cette fiction en favoris et/ou Followers :)**

**Merci à ****Alana Chantelune**** pour sa review, et oui, moi aussi c'est l'une des première fiction de Sirius/Remus que j'ai lu en Anglais. Et puis j'adore quand Sirius est du côté des méchants, je sais pas pourquoi :P**

**Merci à ****Sahyadu2b****, la suite tu la connais maintenant (pas entièrement bien sûr et avec beaucoup de retard mais bon ...) Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ;).**

**Et je ne me suis pas relu, alors veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes de frappes, d'orthographes et de phrase, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire plus attendre ...**


End file.
